meekhanfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Laal Szarowłosa
Laal to bogini zwana Panią Koni i Panią Stepów. Wśród Verdanno czczona jako Kamendeeth, biała klacz ze złotą gwiazdą na czole. Według podań miała boską siostrę zwaną Kan'ną. Do popularnych powiedzeń należy: "na zimny uśmiech Laal", "na włosy Laal". Wśród mieszkańców wschodnich prowincji często spotyka się przysięgę "na grzywę Laal Czarnej Klaczy." Łowczy Świątyni Świątynia Laal jest najpotężniejsza we wschodnich prowincjach, szczególnie na granicy z Wielkimi Stepami. Ma swoje zbrojne ramię - Łowczych Laal, mnichów zakonu Ar-Qard’kell. Każdy z ojców nosi srebrny medalion i srebrny miecz zdobiony czarnymi i czerwonymi runami. Świątynia Pani Stepów ma własne oddziały - zgodnie z cesarskim prawem: w liczbie czterystu czterdziestu sześciu zbrojnych. Do tego trzydziestu trzech braci zakonu Ar-Qard’kell, będących zbrojnym ramieniem hierarchów. Łowczy Laal w specyficzny sposób postrzegają świat: (...) patrzę na świat jak na pole bitwy pomiędzy Światłem a Ciemnością. Pomiędzy naszą Panią, jej Matką i Rodzeństwem a demonami z drugiej strony Mroku, Niechcianymi i całym ich pomiotem. Od Wojen Bogów minęło trzy i pół tysiąca lat i prawie wszyscy zdążli zapomnieć, o co w tym chodzi. '' Kult Verdanno W narodzie Wozaków od zarania dziejów przekazywana jest opowieść o pierwszym władcy i bogini Laal, która przewiozła go przez Szlak Obłędu, prowadząc lud Verdanno do ziemi obiecanej. Pierwszy władca przyrzekł Laal, że ani on sam, ani jego potomkowie '''nigdy już nie wsiądą na koński grzbiet'. Obecnie Verdanno używają koni – zwierzęta ciągną ich wozy, zaprzęgają je do swoich bojowych rydwanów, a gdy trzeba, chodzą w kieracie. Lecz każdy Wozak, który znalazł się na końskim grzbiecie, nieważne, w jakich okolicznościach, jest natychmiast wypędzany z rodu. Stara legenda tworzy rdzeń ich duchowości, splata rody i klany w naród, jednocześnie wiążąc im ręce wobec ataku Se-kohlandczyków. Niektórzy Meekhańczycy głoszą ciemne zabobony, jakoby Wozacy składali w ofierze Laal małe meekhańskie dzieci. Ekspancja Imperium Meekhańskiego Trzysta lat przed pokonaniem Świątyni Laal, jej zbrojne ramię liczyło osiemnaście tysięcy zbrojnych i sprawowało faktyczną władzę na Wschodzie. Podczas wielkich wojen religijnych kapłani Laal walczyli z akolitami Dress. Ogary zajmowały się rozpracowywaniem kultu Laal, zbierając informacje o terenach przyszłej eskpansji Imperium Meekhańskiego. Agresywny kult Laal został pokonany i podporządkowany kultowi Wielkiej Matki. Szaleństwo Bitewnej Pięści Gdy Laal zobaczyła, jak venleggowi zmienili konie w anh’ogiery, wpadła w szał. Zrodzone z jej gniewu burze spowodowały trąby powietrzne, które spustoszyły setki obozów venleggowi. A za wiatrem przybyli jeźdźcy. Szaleni i dzicy jak ich bogini. Gdyby wtedy Reagwyr/Bitewna Pieść nie starł się z nią i nie zmusił do wycofania, być może a’Ove’teach musiałby przywołać całą Moc kaaf... Oszalały z bólu i rozpaczy po stacie Kay'll Bitewna Pięść postanawia unicestwić wszystko, co żyje. Laal, Galleg, Kan'na i kilku innych bogów ślą do niego posłańców, ale Piąstka zabija ich bez chwili wahania. Kan'na wsparła swoją siostrę w walce z awenderi Reagwyra. Wojny Bogów Setren po bitwie na lodowcu stwierdził, że nie wspomoże Laal na południu kontynentu: Laal sama była wśród tych, co rozpętali wojnę, więc niech sama ją kończy. Ja będę miał dość roboty tutaj. 'Wypiętrzenie gór i zmiana biegu Val'dery' Atak paniki Laal, która wypiętrzyła góry i zmieniła bieg rzeki Elharan, zabił dziesiątki tysięcy ludzi. Zniknięcie żyznego dorzecza (i w następstwie głód) doprowadziło do śmierci kolejnych setek tysięcy, co zapchało szlak do młodego Domu Snu na następne sto lat. Awenderi Laal zmieniła bieg Elharan (Val'dery) wbrew reszcie bogów, chcąc odgrodzić się od zagrożenia nadchodzącego z południa - powstrzymać nacierające legiony Przeklętych. Pół świata ogarnęły drgawki, gdy narodził się nowy łańcuch górski. Rzeka oszalała, a zanim ustabilizowała koryto, pochłonęła tysiące ludzi. Bogini nie musiała tego robić... ale bała się o swoje istnienie, odkrywszy po śmierci Dresw'low, że bogów może spotkać nicość. Nie Dom Snu, którego strażnicy przyjmują dusze śmiertelników, lecz całkowite i nieodwołalne unicestwienie. '' Issarska legenda o czternastej bitwie podczas trzeciego przejścia opowiada o czynach Laal, choć Kanayoness mówi Yatechowi, że nie była to bitwa ani przejście. Wypiętrzenie gór mogło kosztować Laal utratę jednego z siedmiu awenderi. Issaram przybyli na ziemie będące niegdyś korytem rzeki Elharan kilka lat po zakończeniu Wojen. Góry wypiętrzone przez Laal miały już ponad pół wieku, a pustynia zastąpiła żyzną dolinę Val'dery. Opowieści z meekhańskiego pogranicza. Wschód - Zachód I będziesz murem Grupa Laskolnyka zostaje włączona w polowanie na Pomiotników pod przywództwem Łowczego Laal. Aredon-hea-Cyren, Qard’kell, Miecz Prawdy, Trzecie Ostrze Pani Stepów w świątyni Miłosierdzia i Sprawiedliwości w Yerth nakazuje, by zwracano się do niego per ojcze. Laskolnyk prosi Łowczego Laal o dowód potwierdzający tożsamość - oprócz pisma jest to srebrny medalion i srebrna rękojeść miecza z czarnymi i czerwonymi znakami. Medalion przedstawia twarz młodej kobiety otoczoną kręgiem galopujących koni. ''W imieniu Świątyni i Pani Stepów pod groźbą klątwy zakazuję jakichkolwiek prowokacji względem Jeźdźców Burzy, jakichkolwiek wrogich gestów. Se-kohlandczycy pozostaną tu najwyżej do wieczora, nie dłużej. Nikomu nie stanie się krzywda. Kailean zauważa, że Łowczy nie może (jak twierdzi) długo jeździć po Stepach, gdyż zbyt swobodnie mówi: "Kiedy rządziła tu Świątynia.” Dla mieszkańców stepów to obelga - dostają szału na wspomnienie kapłanów Laal, którzy trzysta lat temu zostali rozgromieni przez Meekhańczyków. Kategoria:Religia